


The Notion of Family

by slanted-HP-knitting (SlantedKnitting)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Groping, M/M, Muggles, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/slanted-HP-knitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>An innocent story about Harry and Ron wanting to adopt, dirtied up by some smut.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted various places way back in 2007...

Harry was watching Ron closely at dinner, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed cheerful, though perhaps a bit tired. Harry had made their reservation at the expensive restaurant two weeks ago and invited Ron, who accepted the gesture without questioning it. He had been planning this moment for months, and yet, he still felt nervous and unprepared.

"So…" Harry sighed shakily and took a gulp of wine before continuing. "How… how do you feel about… children?"

Ron chuckled and Harry looked down at his lap, defeated. "Harry, I know we're wizards, but there are some things even magic can't do."

Harry gripped his fork. "I know that. I know. I'm not stupid. I meant…" He took another long sip of his wine, telling himself to stay calm. "I meant… what about… how do you feel about adoption?" He watched Ron's reaction carefully, but couldn't read the thoughtful look on his face. After a moment of thundering silence, Ron cleared his throat and shrugged lightly. Harry frowned and waited for more of a response, but Ron only continued eating. "Is that a no?"

Ron chewed slowly and swallowed heavily before answering. "It's a… I don't know and I'll think about it. Honestly, it never crossed my mind before." He bit his lip and looked up at Harry. "I know how much you want a family, and…and I want one, too, I do, but it's kind of a scary thought, isn't it?"

Harry nodded and reached across the table to grab Ron's hand. "Yes, but it doesn't have to be. It's not like you'll be starting a family on your own… I'd be there – I'll be here." He let go and smiled warmly across the table. "Just think about it."

"I will." Ron promised honestly and turned his attention back to his plate, temporarily shoving Harry's question out of his mind.

The rest of their dinner was spent discussing Quidditch and their latest work as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. Harry was relieved to find that Ron wasn't too shaken by his ideas, and hoped that he would have an answer soon.

After leaving a generous tip for their flamboyant waiter, Harry and Ron walked hand-in-hand out of the restaurant. Pulling each other closer and stealing kisses on necks and ears, they turned onto a dark alley and hugged each other tightly as they spun and Disapparated.

As their feet hit the bedroom floor of their cosy home, their lips met and they held on to each other to ride out the dizziness of Apparating after so much wine. Harry pushed Ron down on the bed and yanked off his shoes and socks, followed by his trousers. Ron propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at Harry, who removed his own clothes with a fury. He watched as Harry's lean, muscular body was revealed, inch-by-inch, until he was hard and biting his lip at the thoughts of what he might do to that body – or what that body might do to him. Sitting up, Ron unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it away, then pushed his boxers off his legs and onto the floor. Harry, licking his lips, crawled on top of Ron and kissed him roughly, his stiffening cock rubbing against Ron's thigh. Ron groaned as their bodies met and Harry's scent overwhelmed the smell of wine; his cock throbbed painfully and grew harder.

"Harry…" Ron pulled away from Harry's mouth and attached his lips to Harry's tense neck. "Please…" Ron thrust up against Harry and moaned, unable to get enough friction for his aching erection.

Harry smirked and leaned his head down to thrust his tongue into Ron's ear. Ron moaned and reached to grab Harry's arse, kneading the soft, round flesh and teasing Harry by dragging a finger down between the mounds. Harry shivered and moved back to Ron's mouth, sucking on Ron's tongue obscenely. Ron groaned throatily and reached between their bodies to touch their straining cocks, but Harry sat back and shook his head, grinning wickedly.

"Harry"-- Ron squirmed desperately under Harry's weight--"please, oh, Merlin…" Ron's eyes shut as Harry moved further down the bed and then leaned forward, taking Ron's cock in his warm, wet mouth. Ron whimpered and thrust uncontrollably into Harry's mouth, so Harry braced his hands on Ron's hips and held him still as his tongue moved slowly – too slowly.

"Fuck, Harry, please!" Ron gripped Harry's hair roughly and Harry groaned, sending deep vibrations through Ron's cock. Gasping, Ron let go of Harry and grabbed the sheets instead, cursing and begging for Harry to do more, to go faster. Harry ignored Ron's aching pleas and continued lavishing Ron's cock with slow, swirling movements of his tongue, occasionally moving up and sucking gently on the tip.

Ron was in agony, begging and pleading and cursing and babbling to keep himself sane as Harry worked slowly, bringing him closer with each flick of the tongue, but never close enough. Harry abandoned Ron's cock and licked down to his balls, sucking them gently as Ron whimpered and arched his back. Moving lower, Harry swished his tongue over the smooth skin behind Ron's balls. Ron's hands flew back to Harry's hair, holding him there. Harry smiled and continued teasing Ron's perineum.

"Harry – Harry – Harry!" Ron let go of Harry's hair and moved to grab himself, but Harry was too quick. He sat up and grabbed Ron's hands, shaking his head and taking in Ron's state. His face was flushed red and his body was covered in sweat. And he was shaking, desperately, waiting for Harry to finish, to bring him over the edge and into ecstasy. Harry smiled and wrapped his hand around Ron's aching cock, stroking him idly. Ron gasped and bucked his hips, trying to get Harry to move faster. Instead, Harry let go.

"Turn over."

Ron stared up at Harry, mouth open. "Harry," he panted, "fuck, Harry, I'm so close. You're being a bitch about it tonight…" His complaints trailed off as Harry gripped and twisted his nipples. Ron panted and arched his back again, silently begging for more.

"Turn over." Harry repeated his command and moved away, allowing Ron to turn and lay on his stomach. "Good boy." He sat on the back of Ron's legs and kissed Ron's neck roughly, sucking until he was sure he had left his mark. Ron was still shaking from the overwhelming pleasure, unable to handle the slow pace Harry was insisting on that night. Harry abandoned Ron's neck and licked slowly all the way down him spine, causing him to shiver and curse and grind his erection against the sheets. Harry gripped Ron's hips again, holding him still as his tongue continued its path lower, until it reached its destination. Ron cried out as Harry's tongue stroked him intimately, gripping the sides of the mattress. Harry, finding it nearly impossible at this point to ignore his own aching cock, thrust and swirled his tongue roughly and rapidly until Ron was desperately emitting one long, continuous, helpless moan.

Harry sat up and pulled on Ron's hips until he was up on his hands and knees. Ron turned his head and looked at Harry, who was fisting his own cock and biting back moans.

"Fucking wanker." Ron dizzily reached to touch himself, but was stopped, yet again, by Harry. Ron whimpered, shaking even more than before, as Harry quickly grabbed his wand off the floor and wordlessly coated the inside of Ron's arse with a cool, slick lubricant. "H-H-Harry…" Ron's desperate moans went straight to Harry's cock as he moved back on the bed and positioned himself behind Ron's quivering body.

"Don't come until I tell you to." Harry's voice was deep with lust and need.

Ron's laugh was strangled in his desire. "Harry, I'm not _that_ magical."

" _Don't_ ," Harry tugged roughly on Ron's cock and Ron gasped in pain, "come until I tell you to." Ron nodded wordlessly and Harry, satisfied, worked two of his fingers into Ron, spreading the lube. As his fingers brushed Ron's prostate, a gasp caught in Ron's throat and Harry felt Ron's muscles tensing. "Not yet," Harry warned gently and added another finger, twisting and turning them as Ron's shaking intensified. He removed his fingers and smeared the gel onto his cock before replacing two of them. Ron whimpered. Harry smiled and searched for Ron's prostate again, grinning at the way Ron cursed when he found it. Rubbing it carelessly, Harry used his free hand to stroke himself. Ron's arms gave out on him and he crashed, face-first, back down to the mattress, gasping and panting loudly, his hips still up in the air and squirming. His body was on fire and the intense need buried in his cock had taken over his brain, his world.

Harry, amused and feeling himself teetering on the edge of his own orgasm, pulled out his fingers and plunged his cock into Ron. Ron shouted Harry's name and then buried his face in the sheets, biting them and concentrating on not coming. _Don't come, don't come, don't… don't, don't, don't, don't…_

Harry reached around Ron's waist and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his frantic thrusting. White bliss burst in front of Ron's eyes and he choked on a gasp.

"Harry – Harry – I can't – I need – oh fuck, fuck, fuckfuck – Harry!" Ron nearly sobbed when Harry let go of his cock and pulled out.

"Get on your back." Harry's voice was soft and shaking, his need for release taking over his desire to drive Ron to insanity.

Carefully, moaning shakily and uncontrollably, Ron twisted and fell on his back. Every movement of his body, so turned on and so desperate to hit ultimate pleasure, was bringing him closer to orgasm. Harry grabbed Ron's legs and pulled them up, leaning them against his chest. Breathing heavily, he slid easily back into Ron and, after a few long, slow thrusts, resumed his earlier quick pace. Ron's face twisted in pleasure as Harry's cock brushed continually against his prostate. Completely overwhelmed, he couldn't even manage to lift his arm to touch himself. Whimpering, Ron looked up at Harry and begged.

"Please, Harry, please, please, fuck… oh Merlin, fuck – Harry!" Ron gasped as Harry grabbed his cock and stroked it rapidly, squeezing. Gasping each quick breath, Ron tightened his muscles around Harry's cock and watched as Harry's eyes widened and thrusts became more erratic.

"Now, Harry, please? Please… please… don't… don't come… please… don't… oh fuck…" Ron's last gasp caught in his throat as he saw Harry nodding and felt Harry's warm seed filling him. Panting and shaking and moaning and shouting, Ron came on Harry's chest, blinded by the burning pleasure coursing through every vein. His mind went blank as Harry continued stroking him, drawing out his orgasm as long as he could.

Finally, Harry slipped out and collapsed on Ron, pushing his legs down. Ron, still shaking, wrapped his arms weakly around Harry and kissed him softly.

"Never, ever, ever do that again," Ron panted and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled. "You liked it. You loved it."

"That actually _hurt_ , Harry." Conceding a smile, Ron pushed Harry off and tried to catch his breath.

"It was fantastic." Harry rolled off the bed and grabbed his wand to clean up their mess. Rejoining Ron on the bed a moment later, he curled up next to him and flung an arm carelessly over his chest.

"Fantastic," Ron murmured, plummeting into sleep.

"Fantastic… g'night… love you…" Harry buried his face in Ron's sweaty neck and spiraled down into a dream about Ron and their future together.


	2. Notion of Family

Ron woke up the next morning and rolled over to look at the clock, seeing that it was actually afternoon. Sitting up, he realized that he was alone. Grumbling, he got sorely off the bed and headed for the kitchen, not bothering to dress. Harry was there, fully clothed and wearing an apron, standing over the stove and stirring something that smelled delicious.

"Morning."

Harry turned around and looked at Ron. "Afternoon… love… why are you naked?"

"Why am I not naked?" Ron sat down at the kitchen table and stretched, yawning.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and turned back to the stove. "I'm making soup. It'll be done soon if you want lunch."

"That would be lovely." Ron scratched his leg and watched Harry, turning over their dinner conversation in his head. "I'll get dressed."

When he came back down, there were two bowls of soup on the table and Harry was sitting at his, blowing gently into it. Ron sat down across from him and thanked him before grabbing a spoon and sloshing soup into his mouth, enjoying the burning sensation in this throat.

"I was thinking… about what you said last night… about adoption."

Harry looked up, biting his lip. "Yeah?"

Ron frowned a bit. "Well… I was just… wondering… I've never heard of a wizard orphanage. Have you?"

Harry shook his head, looking down at his soup. "N-no… "

"Yeah." Ron leaned back and looked at Harry. "You want to adopt a Muggle."

Harry sighed and swirled his spoon around in his soup. "Maybe. I don't know. I mean… we… we could try and find a wizard or a witch in a Muggle orphanage."

"How?"

Harry leaned back and looked at Ron. "Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. They find magical children. I don't exactly know how, but they find Muggle-borns, they found my mum and Hermione and Dean and all the rest, and they found Tom Riddle – he was in an orphanage."

Ron frowned more. "You want to adopt a Tom Riddle, do you?"

"No," Harry sighed again. "Ron, I just… let's at least ask Minerva, okay?"

"But I haven't even said I want to do it yet." Ron looked away from Harry, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the look of devastation on his face.

"You… you don't want to?" Harry's voice was low and desperate.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean… just give me more time to think on it, okay?"

Harry nodded and went back to eating his soup. Ron did the same.

When he was finished, Harry took his bowl to the sink and began washing it. Ron, after slurping the last bit of soup off his spoon, stood and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and kissed the back of his neck gently.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled despite himself and turned around in Ron's arms. "I love you, too."

Ron grinned and kissed Harry tenderly. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded and kissed the tip of Ron's long nose. "We're okay."

Ron squeezed Harry tighter before letting him go. "Good." He left the kitchen and headed for the living room, plopping himself down in his favourite chair to think. He had always wanted a family of his own, a big one with lots of kids and maybe a few pets. His own childhood had been enormously happy – he'd grown up with five older brothers and a younger sister that he and the twins would bother, when the twins weren't busy bothering him. At Hogwarts, he had pined after Hermione and imagined the family they would have together – loads of kids, brave and smart. He had always liked the idea of himself as a father, but that was back then, when the reality was far away. Now, nearing thirty and living with Harry, the reality was closing quickly in on him, and he was frightened by it. What would he actually do with so many children? How could he manage both work and parenthood? How could he give them what they needed – food, clothes, love, attention, advice, support? And Harry… Ron didn't even know what Harry wanted. The two of them had been helping to raise Teddy Lupin for the past decade, but that wasn't enough for Harry. It wasn't enough for Ron, either, but he had given up hopes of his own family when he gave up Hermione for Harry. And now Harry wanted to adopt. It wouldn't be their child, it wouldn't be Harry's and it wouldn't be Ron's. Ron had been fantasizing about his own clan of red-haired children since before he could remember.

Harry broke into Ron's thoughts by tossing an apron on his face. Ron smiled and threw it back across the room at Harry, who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ginger hair."

"Do you always think about yourself that way?"

Ron laughed. "No, I meant… Harry, it's weird trying to adjust the notion of family."

Harry frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"My family… we're the Weasleys… we've all got red hair. I've always… imagined my children to have red hair."

"I haven't got red hair," Harry muttered indignantly.

Ron blinked. "I'm not blind."

"Your mum practically adopted me the moment she saw me on the platform. Your whole family has treated me like I'm one of them – especially you. And I haven't got red hair."

"That's different."

"How?"

Ron looked down at his socks. "Alright, it's not different. I'm just a little spooked by this whole thing. I don't quite know what to think."

Harry's expression softened and he gestured for Ron to join him on the couch. When Ron was sitting next to him, Harry put his hand on Ron's leg and his head on Ron's shoulder. "What's so scary about it?"

"Well, it's… it's a bit much, isn't it?"

Harry looked up at Ron. "What?"

"Kids, pets, food, clothes, money… it's a bit much."

Harry smirked. "Ron, you're not making any sense. You're thinking too much."

"That's a first." Ron sighed and caressed Harry's hand with his own. "I want a lot of kids, not just one. You have to be willing to spend some of your parents' money on them. They'll need a lot of clothes – kids grow fast – and a lot of food – kids eat a ton – and we're sending the lot of them to Hogwarts."

Harry flung one leg over Ron and straddled his lap, kissing him. "You're a good man, Ron Weasley."

Ron smirked. "Oh, thanks. You're the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One and I'm a bloody good man."

"Don't talk like that." Harry nipped roughly at Ron's earlobe.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed into his chest. "Let's go talk to McGonagall, shall we?"

Harry grinned and pulled Ron up, apparating them to their bedroom. "Get dressed. I'll send an owl and let her know we're coming through the floo system."

"I am dressed." Ron watched, amused, as Harry found some parchment and began scribbling frantically on it.

"Get your bloody shoes on, Ron. And fix your hair, please." Harry rolled up the parchment and walked over to the owl cage in the room, where two small, brown owls were looking up at him, hopeful. "Who wants it?" He laughed as they both squeaked, reaching in and pulling out the younger one. "Here you go, Muff, you silly bird. Take it to Headmistress McGonagall, straightaway." Muff flew out the window as soon as the note was tied to his leg.

"How's my hair?"

Harry turned around and found himself staring at a brown-haired Ron. "You're a bleeding idiot, you know that?"

Ron chuckled and swished his wand, making his normal hair colour return. "Yes, yes, I know that. You only tell me every day."

"Well," Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "you only remind me every day. Ready?"

"Give Muff half a minute to get there, mate!" Ron walked over to the window and grabbed at Harry's arse affectionately. Harry blushed. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That," Ron brushed his fingers over Harry's red cheeks. "That blush. What's it for?"

Harry grabbed at Ron's arse with both hands, squeezing gently. "You turn me on." His voice was deep and thick.

Ron cocked one eyebrow up on his brow. "Do I really? Never would have guessed that."

Harry snorted and squeezed him harder. "You know you do."

"Maybe… but you turn me on more." Ron leaned down and kissed across Harry's neck.

Harry smiled and brushed his hand across the front of Ron's trousers. "Is that so?"

Ron pulled back a bit. "Yeah… but not right now. It's too soon – I haven't recovered from last night just yet."

Harry laughed and stepped away. "You need to recover? You're getting old."

Ron scowled and slapped Harry's arse, hard. "I'm only half a year older than you are."

Harry reached up and grabbed Ron's face forcibly, kissing him roughly. "Come on," he broke off and pulled Ron out of their room and back to the living room, "let's go." Grabbing a fist-full of powder from a bowl on the mantle, Harry stepped into the fireplace. A moment later he was gone, and Ron was standing alone, still in his socks.


	3. The List

In McGonagall's office, Harry stepped cheerfully out of the fireplace and looked around the room. The headmistress was sitting at her desk, reading a note and stroking Muff idly. She looked up at the sound of Harry's arrival, a wide grin on her face.

"Potter," she said warmly, standing and moving around her desk. "Harry, it's wonderful to see you." She pulled him into a brief hug, then stepped back and gestured at the bird. "Your owl only arrived thirty seconds ago."

Harry bit his lip. "Sorry… I got a bit impatient."

"No matter." McGonagall sat back down at her desk and Harry sat down opposite her. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, we… hold on…" Harry looked nervously back at the fireplace. "Ron was right behind me – oh!" Suddenly Ron stepped out and into the room, brushing off some excess powder.

"Sorry, Harry… hello Professor." Ron walked over to the desk and shook her hand across it before sitting down in a chair next to Harry. "Sorry."

Harry smiled. "It's okay. I was just about to explain that we," he glanced over at Ron before turning his attention to McGonagall, "were thinking about adopting. Obviously, we would prefer a… a magical child, and we were hoping maybe you could tell us if there are any witches or wizards in Muggle orphanages."

McGonagall blinked, her eyes darting between Harry and Ron. "Adopting? You? You two? But… why?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "We… we want a family, Minerva… o-oh. Oh, you didn't know… oh, damn." He looked sheepishly over at Ron, who was blushing and inspecting a freckle on his thumb.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised." McGonagall adjusted her glasses in a business-like manner, but didn't disguise her approving smile. "However, I will try my best to help you boys." She stood and walked towards the door. "I'll only be a moment." Winking, she left.

"Harry, you're a git." Ron crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

"Oh, Ron, calm down. So she didn't know… she knows now and she's fine with it and she's going to help us." Harry spoke absently, his eyes searching the walls for Dumbledore's portrait. It was empty, and Harry sighed, disappointed. Snape's portrait, however, was not empty, and Harry could feel the dark eyes of his Potions master bearing down on him. "Hello, Severus."

"Weasley, Potter? _Ron_ Weasley?"

Ron shifted angrily in his seat, but Harry ignored him and shrugged carelessly in the direction of Snape. "Something wrong with that?"

Snape tilted his head and watched the two of them carefully before rolling his eyes. "No."

"Good." Harry turned around as McGonagall returned. "Where is the list kept?"

McGonagall's eyes twinkled as she sat down. "I'm not telling you, Potter, especially not when you keep refusing to come work for me."

Harry smiled boyishly. "Someday, Minerva. But, not now… any luck?"

McGonagall's light-hearted smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry, Harry. There's nothing this year. I should have mentioned this earlier, but… there really aren't that many of our kind being left in Muggle orphanages."

Harry bit his lip and avoided looking at Ron. "Do – do you think there will be anyone next year?"

McGonagall sighed. "Perhaps… but you should know, Harry… Ron… there have only been two wizards taken out of orphanages since Voldemort, and that was over 70 years ago."

Harry sighed painfully, looking down at the scar on the back of his hand. "Well… thanks, anyway, Minerva. Really, I appreciate it." He stood heavily. "Come on, Ron."

"Potter…" Harry turned back to his former teacher. "Come and visit again, will you?"

Forcing a smile, Harry nodded and pulled Ron to his feet. "I will. Thanks for having us… thanks for helping." Dragging Ron behind him, Harry walked past the fireplace and out the door. The two of them walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts, making their way down to the ground floor and finally out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry shrugged it off and quickened his pace.

"I need a walk."

Ron trailed behind Harry for a while, not wanting to interfere with his thoughts. Then, without warning, Harry broke into a run. Ron halted and watched as Harry sprinted off the grounds and out of view. Sighing, Ron continued his slow walk away from the castle. When he was sure he was off Hogwarts property, he spun and Disapparated back home.

Ron landed in the living room. Harry wasn't there. He wandered through the kitchen and then upstairs, where he found Harry in the bedroom, standing by the window. Silently, Ron walked across the room and wrapped his arms protectively around Harry's waist. Harry sighed deeply and leaned against Ron's chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron whispered, softly kissing Harry's temple.

Harry nodded and sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Me too."

Ron squeezed Harry tighter and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We'll work something else out, mate."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Ron." Harry sniffed again, trying to restrain his emotions. "I thought for sure," his voice cracked and he swallowed quickly, "for sure that the Hogwarts list would work. I've never had a family, a real… real family. The Dursleys… hated me, Sirus… died, your parents… your family is the closest thing I've known to a real family. I want… a family of my own, a family with you. I want my child's grandparents to be the people who are the closest thing I've ever known to parents. I want to give another child a real family."

Ron felt a strong tugging on his heart, and he leaned his face into Harry's neck, trying to bring them as physically close as he could. "I know, love, I know. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Harry turned in Ron's arms and buried his face in Ron's chest, choking out a sob. Ron held Harry as tight as he could, pressing his face into Harry's soft black hair. "We'll go back next year, and the next, and the next, until they have someone, okay?" He felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, and when he blinked, they escaped and ran down his cheeks.

Harry shook his head and sniffed loudly. "No, Ron," his voice cracked again, but he ignored it, "you said you wanted a lot of kids, and… and even if Hogwarts finds one, it'll only be one, and I don't want you… to have to adjust your notion of family any more."

Ron held Harry away from him and looked into his broken green eyes. "Harry, that's ridiculous. One child is better than no child and I'll adjust my stupid notion of family for whatever we come up with. You shouldn't let me be so selfish." He pulled Harry back and kissed the scar on his forehead lightly. "I promise we'll work something else out. Okay? I love you."

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes again. "Okay. Yeah. Thanks. I love you." He stepped away from Ron and sighed shakily, trying to compose himself.

Ron reached out and caressed Harry's wet cheeks. "What can I do to help you keep your mind off it?"

Harry smiled weakly and rolled his eyes. "You're the randiest bitch I know."

"Hey! I'm not a bitch. You'll pay for that." Ron pushed Harry against the windowsill and dropped to the floor, tugging Harry's jeans down with him.

Harry glanced over at the owl cage, where Muff and his brother, Mel, were staring curiously up at him. "Ron, this is kind of awkward…"

Ron laughed and kissed Harry's thigh. "They've seen us fuck, Harry."

Harry didn't respond, because Ron had started kissing along his cock, sucking and licking it into a stiffened state. Harry watched, breathing heavily, as Ron took his still-growing cock into his mouth. Harry moaned contentedly and gripped the windowsill edge that his arse was pressed up against. He relaxed his neck and let his head hang down over his chest as the tip of Ron's tongue played with the head of his cock. A shiver ran through Harry's body as Ron's warm hands cupped his balls gently and rolled them between his fingers. Moaning quietly, Harry remembered the previous night and the ridiculous state Ron had been in from the wine, and the way that Ron's pleas had ripped the orgasm right out of him. He was brought back to the present with a gasp from his own throat as Ron sucked roughly on his cock. Harry whimpered and gripped the windowsill tighter, thrusting his hips slightly. Ron's hands held Harry firmly in place against the window as he moved up and down his cock, down quickly and up slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip before plunging back down.

"Ron!" Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder with an unsteady hand. "Ron, I'm… close… yeah, yes, yessss, oh!" Harry bit down savagely on his bottom lip and grunted roughly as his body shook. He came into Ron's mouth, rolling his eyes back in his head with the sudden pleasurable release.

Ron swallowed and licked Harry's softening cock clean, then stood and kissed him deeply, entwining their fingers.

"I love you, Ron." Harry smiled and nipped playfully at Ron's bottom lip.

"And I love you." Releasing Harry's hands, Ron reached around and groped at Harry's arse as they kissed again.


	4. Work

Ron spent the next week sending owls to foreign magical ministries and schools, asking if they had orphanages or orphans waiting to start their special education. All replied within days and each owl carried the same sad answer – no. When the final owl flew into his office at the ministry on a rainy Friday afternoon, Ron tossed the note into the trash and walked down the hallway into Harry's office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, hovering over Harry's desk and telling him to concentrate.

Kingsley turned when he heard the rap of Ron's knuckles against the doorframe. "Stop distracting my best Auror, Weasley. I know this is fun and games for the two of you, but we're still doing important work here. Step it up!" Sighing and running a hand over his bald head, Kingsley glanced between Harry and Ron, rolled his eyes, and then left.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Ron walked around Harry's desk and sat on the edge, looking down at him.

Harry leaned over, sighing, and put his head on Ron's leg. "I've been kind of distracted this week. I shouldn't have let myself be, though. I should have just… gotten over it."

Ron stroked Harry's hair affectionately. "It's okay, love."

Harry shook his head, saying nothing. He rolled his chair in front of Ron and wrapped his arms around Ron's shins. Ron looked down at his distraught Harry, caressing his cheek. Harry lifted his head slightly and pressed his open mouth to Ron's crotch, squeezing his lips around his covered cock. Ron gasped and tried to pull Harry away from his waist, but lost strength in his arms when Harry squeezed harder.

"Harry!" Ron hissed and grabbed his brown hair, pulling him away. "We're at work! Kingsley _just_ came in yelling at you to concentrate." He pulled Harry up by his shirt and kissed him roughly. "We leave in an hour… keep it in your pants just a little longer, love."

Harry attached his lips to Ron's neck and sucked, eliciting a groan from Ron. Looping his arms around Harry's slim waist, Ron leaned his head away to expose more skin for Harry's lips.

"One day I'm going to fuck you brainless right on Kingsley's desk."

Ron chuckled and pushed Harry off him, gently. "Sounds like a plan, love." Stepping away and straightening his shirt, Ron winked. "I'll see you in an hour." He left Harry's office and went back to his own, grinning to himself.

An hour later Ron looked up from his desk to see Harry standing in his doorway, rubbing his palm over the swell in his pants. Ron raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, watching Harry for a moment before standing and pulling on his coat.

"Let's get you out of here so we can… take care of that."

Harry followed Ron closely to the elevator, pushing him inside and against the back wall when they reached it. Straddling one of Ron's legs, Harry rubbed his erection into Ron's thigh and took Ron's ear into his mouth.

Kingsley walked in before the doors closed and cleared his throat loudly. As the elevator jerked and began moving, Ron's eyes flew opened and landed on his boss.

"K-Kingsley," Ron bit back a moan as Harry's tongue danced around in his ear, "long time no see."

"You two are pathetic!" Kingsley crossed his arms and watched as Harry ignored his presence and continued lavishing Ron's ear with his tongue, causing Ron's eyes to flutter shut. "Have you even _heard_ of professionalism?"

Ron nodded weakly, grabbing Harry's rocking hips and grinding his own growing erection into Harry's thigh. "We are _very_ professional… _sir_ ," he groaned the last word as Harry pulled his mouth off of his ear.

"Kingsley, we're off duty. It's a Friday. We've had a bad week."

"Potter… you are impossible."

"Shacklebolt!" Harry pulled himself off of Ron and turned towards Kingsley. "You are an arse. Back the fuck off."

Kingsley's eyebrows shot up on his forehead as Harry yanked Ron off the elevator and into the atrium.

"Harry!" Ron chased Harry out of the Ministry. "Harry, slow down! What the hell do you think you're doing? Kingsley is your boss – our boss – and he's about to become Minister and you just told him to fuck off!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and spun, landing them in their bedroom.

"Kingsley is a friend," Harry ground his erection into Ron's, "and he's saved my arse a thousand times. We joke around… he enjoys it. He likes seeing us together."

Ron blinked. "Did I mention you were flaunting an erection when you told him to fuck off?"

Harry reached his hand into Ron's pants and groaned. "I love it when you don't wear underwear."

"I know." Ron stepped away and removed both of their clothes with a flick of his wand, which he discarded on the floor as quickly as he had pulled it out of his jacket. Harry dropped to his knees and reached up behind Ron, gripping and squeezing his arse. Closing his eyes as Harry's tongue cupped his balls, Ron ran his hands down Harry's arms and brushed his fingers over familiar scars. "Harry – Merlin, no…" Ron protested as Harry grabbed his hips and tried to turn him.

"Do it," Harry breathed against Ron's aching cock and forced Ron to turn. Ron braced his hands against their dresser and hung his head down. Harry spread Ron's cheeks and ran his tongue up and down the valley between them as Ron cursed extensively.

"Fucking hate you, Harry…" Ron let go of the dresser with a shaky hand and rubbed the length of his throbbing cock.

Reaching around and fondling Ron's balls, Harry dipped his tongue between Ron's cheeks again, searching lower. Ron groaned and spread his legs so Harry had easier access as he continued stroking himself. Harry's tongue swirled expertly around Ron's arse.

"I love you," Harry blew across the wet skin he had been licking and stood, pulling Ron's hand away from himself.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't tease me so much," Ron rubbed his arse against Harry's stiff cock.

"You like it," Harry bit down on Ron's neck and grabbed Ron's cock, sucking and stroking. "You love it."

Ron nodded, tilting his head to the side. "Fuck me."

"Fuck you," Harry jerked a dresser drawer open and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Letting go of Ron, he opened it and smeared some gel over his fingers. "I will fuck you senseless, Weasley."

Ron moaned and leaned his head back against Harry's shoulder as two of Harry's slick fingers slid inside his arse.

"Oh fuck, Harry, please!" Ron groaned as Harry brushed his prostate. "Harry," he gasped loudly as Harry pushed in a third finger, "please, now, please."

"Beg," Harry pushed his fingers in deeper and Ron winced.

"Please," Ron leaned forward over the dresser, opening himself up.

"Yes," Harry pulled his fingers out slowly and wiped them over his cock, growling with desire as he saw Ron rolling his balls between his fingers. Holding Ron's hips, Harry pushed himself into Ron with maddening slowness. Then, reaching around and grabbing Ron's cock, Harry began thrusting deeply, pressing his forehead into Ron's back.

With each of Harry's hard plunges, the dresser shook and rattled against the wall. Ron dropped his head and gripped the edges of the dresser with white knuckles, shouting each time Harry drove into him. Harry came quickly, slamming into Ron, who slammed into the dresser, which slammed into the wall. Panting and grunting into Ron's back, Harry spilt himself into Ron, who squeezed his muscles around him, drawing out the pleasure.

As Harry's senses returned to him, he focused on his hand, moving it over Ron's cock with a speed that had Ron's eyes rolling back in his head.

"Fuck – Harry, fuck – yes!" Ron shuddered as Harry's movements overwhelmed him and he came onto the dresser, biting back a scream.

Harry slipped out of Ron and fell to the floor, pulling Ron down with him. Ron turned and leaned against the dresser, closing his eyes and catching his breath. Harry reached out a hand and caressed Ron's red cheeks tenderly.

"I love you."

Ron grinned and, without opening his eyes, leaned forward and found Harry's lips with his own. "I love you, too." Fumbling with the puddle of clothes on the floor next to him, Ron pulled out his wand and aimed a cleaning spell at the dresser behind him. "What was that you said about Kingsley liking to see us together?"

Harry laughed and fell backwards, splaying himself on their bedroom floor. "He likes seeing us together."

Ron crawled on top of Harry and kissed him briefly. "Kingsley is the straightest man I know."

"Same here. I didn't mean that he's gay, Ron. He just likes seeing us happy… we're friends. He's known us for a long time," Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's back, "and he gets a laugh out of it."

"Out of what?" Ron's tongue slid out of his mouth to lick across Harry's neck.

"Out of thinking that you fuck me every day."

Ron looked up. "Why does he think that?"

"Because I told him… I thought it would amuse him."

"You're a lying git. You're lying to the future Minister of Magic."

"Yeah… about my sex life, Ron. It's not life or death." Smiling, Harry lifted his head and brought Ron into a kiss.

"True… but maybe we should make sure you're not a complete liar." Harry blushed and Ron laughed. "Come on, mate." Ron stood and pulled Harry with him. "I'm going to fuck you senseless." Grinning, Ron pushed Harry onto the bed and then turned to grab the lube off the dresser. Facing the bed again, Ron found Harry sitting by the pillows and stroking his reawakening cock. Ron crawled across the bed and wrapped a hand around Harry's, helping him to stroke faster. "You are beautiful."

Harry blushed again and kissed Ron lightly, letting go of himself and reaching for Ron's stiffening cock instead. When they were both hard and panting against each other's lips, Ron sat up and Harry scooted down on the bed so that he was lying flat. After squeezing some cool lube onto his fingers, Ron tossed the tube aside and slid two fingers into Harry. Harry bent his knees and spread his legs, moaning quietly at Ron's intrusive fingers. Ron, his free hand under Harry to hold him up, watched Harry's face until it was relaxed. Then, grabbing Harry's legs and wrapping them around himself, Ron slid clumsily into Harry, biting his lower lip roughly.

"Harry," Ron gasped and thrust slowly, basking in the rare feeling of being buried in Harry's tight warmth. Lifting his hips against Ron's thrusts, Harry helped him to set a slow and steady rhythm. Harry arched his neck and clenched his eyes shut as he groaned through the pleasure surging through him. Holding off as long as he could, he had to touch himself when Ron brushed his prostate.

"Yes! There, right… _there_ ," Harry moaned desperately as Ron moved against the spot again. Stroking himself with rapid movements, he reeled in the orgasmic sensations moving up from his numb toes.

Ron, moaning and watching Harry's hand, pushed harder and deeper into him, feeling the familiar but sinfully good pleasure pooling in his middle. "Harry," Ron gasped and gripped Harry's hips tightly, "Harry, fuck, Harry!" Leaning forward to groan into Harry's quivering shoulder, Ron jerked his hips and came.

Harry squirmed under Ron's spent body as Ron's burning seed filled him. Whimpering, Harry frantically moved his hand faster, arching into Ron and silently begging for release. Ron, sitting up and panting, reached for Harry's cock and tugged on it roughly, ripping the orgasm out from Harry's shaking body, along with a growl from Harry's tense throat.

"Merlin…" Harry pressed his body into the mattress and breathed deeply, looking up and watching as Ron pulled out and lay down next to him.

"I love you," Ron whispered against Harry's ear.

Harry grinned and rolled onto his side. Flinging a leg over Ron's still-trembling body, Harry kissed his neck sweetly. "I love you, too. It's too early to sleep."

Ron chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry. "I'm too exhausted for more sex."

Sitting up, Harry straddled Ron's legs and winked. "How about… I go make dinner. You nap and rest up. After dinner," he stood and, grabbing his wand, cast a cleaning spell over both of them, "I expect you to be fully recovered."

Ron nodded sleepily and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his cool pillow. Smiling, Harry pulled on trousers and then made his way down to the kitchen.


	5. A Viable Option

After a weekend full of exhausting sex that made Ron forget about adoption woes, Harry brought the topic up during Monday's dinner.

"I've been thinking some more about adoption."

Ron snorted and twirled the spaghetti on his fork. "When have you had time to think with your head this weekend?"

Harry rolled his eyes but managed a smile. "I'm serious, Ron. I… I've been thinking about it a lot."

Ron looked up and met Harry's timid green eyes with his own calm blue ones. "Okay?"

Harry bit his lip and examined his wine glass carefully. "How… I, I know you would prefer a witch or a wizard, but… but it doesn't seem like… that's a… viable option."

Ron put his fork down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "No, Harry."

"You didn't even let me finish." Harry's voice was small and high-pitched.

"No, Harry. We cannot adopt a Muggle. You haven't thought this through."

"Yes, I have!" Harry looked up and set his jaw. "What's the problem with it?"

"For one thing," Ron ran a hand through his scraggly hair, "the child will never forgive us for being wizards. For another, we can't trust a child not to tell others about us. The kid will expose us or, worse, get laughed right out of Muggle school."

Harry grinded his teeth and looked back at his wine glass. "So this is it?"

Ron sighed, long and hard, then stood and walked around the table. Kneeling on the floor, he took Harry's hands in his and looked up at him. "I love you, Harry. We will find a way to have a family. We can… we can ask someone, Her-Hermione, maybe, and-"

"No!" Harry pulled his hands away and stood. "I don't want you to have kids with Hermione. _I_ don't want to have kids with Hermione. This is fucking pointless." After finishing his wine with a long gulp, Harry slammed his glass onto the table and Disapparated.

Ron stood slowly, staring at the spot where Harry had disappeared. "Fuck! Harry!?" Ron ran through different rooms, hoping Harry had stayed in their house. He wasn't anywhere. Ron returned to the kitchen and flicked his wand. The dishes flew to the sink. Setting them to be washed, Ron sulked into the living room and fell into his favourite chair.


	6. Anything You Want

Ron went to work on Tuesday morning alone. Harry hadn't returned from where ever he had gone the previous night. Ron hadn't slept. He didn't check Harry's office at the Ministry, but walked past it without looking and entered his own, still looking down at his feet.

"Weasley!"

Ron turned at Kingsley's bark. "Yes?"

"Where is Potter?"

Ron frowned and turned away from his boss. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know." Ron sat at his desk and looked sheepishly up at Kingsley, who was watching him with a softening expression.

"Send him to me if he shows."

Ron nodded as Kingsley left. Slamming his head down on the desk, Ron sighed pathetically. After a few minutes spent worrying about Harry, he sat up and forced himself to focus on his work.

When it was time for lunch, Ron walked cautiously past Harry's office. To his surprise, Harry and Kingsley were both inside. Harry was sitting at his desk, staring down at his hands, and Kingsley was leaning on the windowsill, watching Harry with concerned eyes.

"Weasley."

Ron tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at Kingsley. "Yes?"

Kingsley stood and walked to the door, pausing briefly to lay his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Take care of him."

Before Ron could ask, Kingsley was out in the hallway and charging back to his own office. Ron shut the door and turned slowly towards Harry.

"Where did you go?"

Harry blushed and looked out the window. "The Burrow."

"The Burrow?" Ron stepped further into the room, horrified. "You went to my mum?"

"No," Harry looked at everything in his office except the tall redhead, "I mean… yes."

"And you told her why you were there?"

"No, no. I didn't tell her. She knew something was wrong, but… I didn't tell."

Ron moved around Harry's desk and sat on the edge. "I wish you had stayed."

Harry looked up to meet Ron's eyes and was surprised to see the bags under them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ron conjured another chair and sat opposite Harry, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was ignoring how much this means to you. I was just being selfish."

"You were being sensible."

Ron shook his head. "No. Those things I said… they don't matter. They're not really true. And, if they are, we can work around them. They're no so important. I was being selfish – I didn't want a Muggle child because I didn't think… I didn't think I could handle that. You grew up in the Muggle world, Harry. I didn't. A Muggle child is a very different thing for me than it is for you. Plus, I had already… I was only just convincing myself that I could love an adopted child like my own, and you wanted me to convince myself that I could… father a Muggle. But that doesn't matter, really, because… family, children… there's more to a family than blood or magic. You're the one who taught me that. Like I said, I was being selfish. It was bullshit. I was just scared." Leaning forward, Ron kissed Harry briefly and held his hands gently in his own.

Harry entwined their fingers. "So… you, you want… to adopt? A Muggle?"

Ron nodded sincerely, squeezing Harry's hands and swallowing his nerves. Harry needed a family, and Ron needed Harry. "Yes. I want to have a family with you."

Squeaking, Harry flew out of his chair and pulled Ron up into a suffocating hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Ron's neck, "thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you… so much."

Ron grinned and pressed his nose into Harry's hair. "Anything you want, love. _Anything_."

Harry pulled back slightly and looked up at Ron. "But… you want it, too, right?"

Ron nodded. "Yes… more than anything. Just remember," he winked jovially, "I want a lot of kids, not just one."

Grinning, Harry pulled Ron close and kissed him deeply. "Anything you want, love."


	7. Epilogue

_** Nineteen Years Later ** _

Harry, who had gr1yed prematurely, though gracefully and handsomely, at 35, was standing proudly on Platform 9¾, watching his son climb onto the Hogwarts Express for the fifth time. Hermione was with him, sending three handsome mini-Viktor Krums to wreck havoc at the school. She held his hand loosely and sighed wistfully as the train pulled out of the station.

"I honestly can't imagine what a normal year at Hogwarts is like for them."

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's fun. My boys come home each year with loads of stories about their teachers and Quidditch and friends and the library."

"Your children _would_ find fun in the library."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Yes. They have their own adventures, Harry. Safe ones… safe adventures at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed and stepped away. "What are those?" Zipping his jacket, Harry gestured to the pillar that they had to walk through to re-enter the Muggle world. On the other side, the friends hugged and split, heading separate ways. Hermione went straight to the Ministry to sit in her office, but Harry went home. He and Ron had both taken the day off from work.

Landing in the living room, Harry found Ron sitting in his usual chair, staring out the window. At the sound of Harry's Apparation, Ron looked up and smiled.

"How was the platform?"

"Good," Harry flung himself unceremoniously onto the couch, "Hermione says hello. Did everyone else make their first day on time?"

"Of course."

Harry closed his eyes and thought happily of the family that he and Ron had managed to make. Hugo, their oldest, was starting at a Muggle university that year. Lily was starting her last year at secondary school, James was starting his secondary education, and Rose was, as always, complaining about being youngest and stuck in primary school. And there was Albus, about whom McGonagall had owled fifteen years ago. He was their only magical child, but neither Harry nor Ron favoured him for it. Their other children were equally important, and equally loved. The Muggles had long ago accepted that their dads, and their one brother, had powers they would never have – but magic was not the foundation of the family. The foundation, and the notion of family that Ron admitted mattered more than hair colour or a Hogwarts education, was love.

"Harry."

Harry opened his eyes slowly, drawing himself out of his light slumber. Ron was sitting on the couch, rubbing his hand over Harry's trousers.

"What are you–"

"Ssshhhh," Ron leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "We're alone in the house for the first time all summer."

Harry chuckled and sat up, seizing Ron's collar and yanking him in for another kiss. Ron pulled Harry up and out of the living room. Dragging Harry behind him, he ran up to their bedroom and hurled himself onto the bed.

"Ron… you're a randy bitch." Harry grinned down at him and began removing his clothes.

Ron shimmied out of his trousers and pulled his shirt off over his head. "I want you to make me scream, Potter."

"Oh," Harry got onto the bed and pushed Ron down into the mattress, "I will."

"I know you will," Ron muttered against Harry's lips. "I love you, Harry."

Harry stared deep into Ron's blue eyes and smiled. "And I love you, Ron."


End file.
